Into The Future
by HPFanficHP
Summary: When Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione find themselves 26 years into the future, emotions are all over the place and laughter ensues. Future does seem like a better place. (HPxGW) (RWxHG) (OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER : 1**_

 **INTO THE FUTURE**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does._

* * *

The Order of Phoenix was in a meeting about the rapid increase in Lord Voldemort's army. They were also discussing about the confirmation on the daily patrols. Albus Dumbledore was reviewing every issue while the others listened to it with keen sincerity.

Harry Potter was had turned 16 this year and the headmaster was fairly certain that the war was on the brink. It had truly started a year before, mind you but things were really becoming dark nowadays.

What the Order didn't know, however, was the real action that was happening upstairs.

Harry Potter and his best friends found themselves almost always in trouble, it wasn't even funny anymore. But when Ginny Weasley burst into the room, ran to the corner (apparently running away from one of the twin's new products), unknowingly stepping on a golden object she couldn't even see, the entire room was flashed with a bright light.

Completely unaware that they had just landed 26 years into the future.

* * *

Ginny Weasley had experienced some pretty daunting situations in the fifteen years of her short life. But honestly, she couldn't help but get the feeling that something was going wrong yet again. Even as her gaze fell on the castle walls that she was so familiar with.

"Are we at Hogwarts?" Ron's confused voice broke her train of thoughts and she looked over at the others, who were all getting off of the floor.

"Seems like it" Harry shrugged and then asked Ginny if she was hurt.

"I'm alright, don't worry" She managed to say, hoping to hide the little blush on her face from his concern.

"What happened? Did the twins do something again?" Hermione asked, frantically looking around. She hated not knowing things, loathed it actually.

"I don't know, I think I might've stepped on something when I came into Ron's room but I didn't see it" Ginny replied, frustrated.

"Do you reckon it was a portkey? Seeing how we've ended up at Hogwarts" Harry asked Hermione. The latter shrugged her shoulders, a look of deep thought on her face.

"But I thought nobody could apparate in and out of Hogwarts' grounds?" Ron said in confusion.

Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes as she began walking through the endless corridors. The sun was down and it was dark outside of what they could see.

"Honestly Ron, apparition and using the portkey are two totally different things" She said.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked Hermione, who had taken it upon herself to lead the group. She latter looked back.

"I have no idea. But I suppose the best chance we have is finding Dumbledore's office" She replied, after a pause of silence.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap? How can we just turn up somewhere when everyone's been making sure we're the most protected?" Harry's voice had an edge to this. He was terribly cautious at the moment.

No one said anything. None had anything to say. Though Ron did mutter, "Magic" but shut up after receiving a rather threatening look from his younger sister.

Finally after what seemed like hours of roaming around the empty castle corridors, they reached the headmaster's office. The gargoyle was just as they remembered.

"Does anybody have any idea of what the password could be?" Hermione asked the small group, heaving a sigh of relief at finally finding the office. 'Now, we can go back to the burrow', she thought.

"Lemon drops?"

"Sherbet lemon?"

The group recalled every password they had earlier used but nothing seemed to be working.

"Doesn't he always keep it after candies?" Ron asked, frustrated.

Harry shrugged, "It can be different at times too"

"Dumbledore?" Hermione said after a few seconds, tentatively.

This time, however, the gargoyle did move and allowed them to step on the set of stairs that was upgrading by the second and stopped in front of a door. A voice said 'Come In' before they had even knocked.

Entering the old office, the group was ready to explain themselves to the headmaster. Surely he would believe that they wouldn't risk their lives leaving the Burrow's safety. Hermione's eyes fell on the chair first, and she stopped in her tracks. The rest three who was slightly behind her, stopped too and peeked a look in front of them.

What was Professor McGonagall doing in Dumbledore's seat?

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, extremely confused. But in a split second, his wand was in front of him, along with the rest of his companions.

Meanwhile, the person in front of them was shocked to say the least. The four children in front of her had a remarkable resemblance to Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. But, they were younger. They were younger than the same people she had seen only a few weeks ago.

"What are your names?" The words left her mouth before she could process more thoughts.

After the four had spoken their names, McGonagall's sharp gaze turned behind her. The portrait of the former headmaster of the school was hung right there. Albus Dumbledore, however, seemed to be sleeping as if his life depended on it.

"Albus", the old headmistress hissed and rolled her eyes, knowing that he had heard the conversation in the office. The students followed her gaze too and couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

Only the headmasters who passed away had their portraits hung in the office. So why was Dumbledore's painting up on the wall when he should've been very much alive at the very second? And secondly, why wasn't McGonagall surprised to see him potentially dead?

Dumbledore's blue orbs had not left the twinkle they had whenever someone met his eyes. The headmistress quickly updated him even though she was sure he had some idea about what was happening. But all the portrait of the old headmaster had to do was whisper a single word to her. Her eyes widened in realization before they landed back on the four anxious yet alert students in front of her.

"Time-turner" She said quietly, but everyone in the office heard her.

"I'm sorry, er ma'am, but what about a time-turner?" Hermione leaned forward.

"Ms. Granger, we might have a bit of a situation on ourselves"

"What is it then?" Ron raised his eyebrows, ignoring the look from his friends and a 'don't be rude' hiss from his sister.

"It seems, that the four of you are in the future" McGonagall said it so calmly that for a second, they thought they had heard her wrong.

Did she just say future?

"Future?!" Ginny all but yelled.

"Ms. Weasley, if you would please calm down. May I ask which year are you from?"

"What do you mean which year we are from? Don't you mean to say which year this is? How can a time-turner take us forward for years?" Hermione ranted, her eyes wide.

The old woman sighed, "This is the year 2022. Now, do I have to repeat my question?"

"But-but the last time we knew, it was 1996!" Harry shouted, now sure that something was definitely not right.

The professor looked back at the portrait behind her before pressing her lips into thin lines. "You're 26 years into the future, I'm afraid".

* * *

"But I still don't understand why we have to change our appearances", Ginny said with a protest after minutes of explanation on their current situation.

"It's a must for a reason, Ms. Weasley. You see, I can see that each of you is rather shocked by this occurrence but all of you seem to have forgotten about the prospect of having a family in this period", Albus Dumbledore's voice came from the portrait, with a slight smile as he said the words.

Harry Potter had seen some pretty vivid things in his life, but he honestly couldn't think of one that had so much effect on him than seeing Dumbledore's portrait in the headmaster's office, meaning so that he was dead. Nothing in his life had been so shocking.

"To put it in simple words, you have children in this time period"

Oh, Bullocks.

"-And they will definitely recognize you if you don't change those appearances of yours", the headmistress continued.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, its 26 years into the future, didn't this thought cross your mind yet?", her annoyance in her tone was pretty clear.

"Does-does that mean that Voldemort is gone?" Harry couldn't be louder than a whisper.

The office fell silent, but that was answer enough. The people from the past heaved a sigh of relief which they didn't even know they were holding in. Voldemort was truly gone? Dead? Never to return? The possibility was pretty hard to imagine for they had just come from a time where he was showing no signs of stopping.

"What?" He croaked, almost refusing to believe it. Oh god.

Comprehension seemed to dawn on the four students from the past once more. Voldemort was gone. And if they had children in this period, like McGonagall had claimed, they were alive. They made it through the almost inevitable war.

"So, can you prove that we're actually in the future?" Hermione asked after minutes of silence as the professor motioned for them to take the seats in the front of her desk.

The old headmistress raised her eyebrow at the question and nodded behind her at the portrait of the former headmaster as an indication enough to prove and answer the question asked.

"So, children?" Ron looked almost scared to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER : 2**_

 **INTO THE FUTURE**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The Queen JKR does. Duh._

* * *

"So, children?" Ron looked almost scared to ask.

It was the first time any of them had seen Professor McGonagall's face significantly light up ever since they entered her office. For a moment, she looked hesitant but a little cough from Dumbledore's portrait willed her to close her eyes and explain.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, all four of you have children in this time period" She answered, remaining slightly closed off about the topic.

"But how?" Ron squeaked. All three of his companions shot him looks as if to say 'You should know how'.

"Well now that we are over the initial shock. You're about 26 years into the future and let me warn you, Hogwarts is not the same as it is in your time. But, in a good way" Professor McGonagall finished off with a tight smile.

"Wait, do you mean to say that you're going to make us attend the school?" Ginny yelped, not expecting that. Why can't they just go to the Burrow or something? Oh, right. Right.

"If you would please tell me how you think you could've ended up here?" The headmistress asked.

After some confused explanation that was incomprehensible, Albus Dumbledore nodded at the current headmistress, indicating that there was some truth in their story.

But, ofcourse, for safety precautions, especially since half the school was filled with the children of war heroes and some very special ones could be the number one target for a rebellious dark group, veriteserum was brought out from the old desk, a tip was added to the tea on the table and passed to whoever choose to be under its influence and plead their innocence in the matter.

It was Harry, ofcourse. Nobody was surprised.

After each of their identities and a few subtle questions whose answers both the professors watching knew, he was handed the antidote. A silence again overtook the office but this time everyone noticed how every single portrait in the room was hanging onto every word that was uttered.

"We need a cover story" Harry said after a few more moments.

McGonagall nodded her head, "And we need to make some changes in your appearances as well. We can't have you barging in the great hall like this. Everyone knows what you four look like" She continued.

So the headmistress got to work. She was never particularly interested in Charms, having a keen infatuation with Transfiguration but she prided herself in knowing incredible glamour charms.

Waving her wand about, Ginny's flaming red hair –which was the first thing anybody would notice and spot about her- was changed to an ebony color. Harry's black hair was charmed into a mild brown and his infamous emerald green eyes were now bright blue. Ron only had a subtle change in his Weasley hair whereas Hermione's bushy brown hair was now changed to a dirty blonde color.

Their heights were somehow changed only by a few inches short or tall but their physique didn't see any particular change. Looking at each other with slightly widened eyes, they decided not to comment on anything at the moment.

McGonagall looked over at them with finality in her tone, "Yes, this will do at the moment. Now, I sense a question coming." She said.

Harry cleared his throat, "Professor, how.. how are we suppose to recognize our chil- sorry, children" He could barely get the sentence out.

The questioned woman let out a small chuckle but it was enough to shock her students. "Trust me, I'm sure you will recognize them" she answered.

"So let me get this clear. We're all sixth year? But I haven't even completed my OWL year yet. How will I know anything?" Ginny asked, slightly hysterical.

Hermione looked at her friend, her expression giving away the pride. The boys looked at the two of them, gave a look to each other and rolled their eyes. They were 26 years into the bloody future! And the girls were worried about the studies? What the _actual_ hell?

"Ginny, I will try with everything I have to solve this problem we have here. But I think it'll be better for the four of you to remain together at most times. I'm sure Hermione here can help you. The staff will probably be informed about this so I'm not expecting you all to focus on the classes more than necessary. But ofcourse, that doesn't mean that you will be allowed to bunk them either" McGonagall went on. The students were surprised by how laid back their professor was being about their current situation.

Did she seriously just say 'I'm not expecting you to focus on your classes more than necessary?'.

The future was starting to sound like a wonderful place. If only slightly.

But with Dumbledore dead, how many others had they lost? The question seemed to be looming over their heads. But a few things was for sure, they were alive in this period, they had children who were apparently already of Hogwarts attending age and most importantly, Voldemort was gone. Maybe that's the reason why McGonagall doesn't look worried out of her mind. There won't be a crazy psychopath behind Harry's or any of their lives.

"Now, is that it?" The old woman asked warily.

After the confirmation nods from the students, she led them out of her office with a final exasperated look at her predecessor's portrait and into the corridors of Hogwarts.

Ginny looked around herself. She liked Harry, she knew she did. And after the breakup with Dean, she supposed Harry would act upon his feelings towards her. He had been acting strange with her for a few months now, always getting a dark look on his face whenever he saw her with Dean. Hermione told her in secret that Harry seemed to have developed feelings towards her.

Ginny knew that Hermione wouldn't lie to her about something like this. Hermione knew that it was a sensitive subject for her. In fact, it had been Hermione itself who suggested that she should date other guys and try to act normal and like herself around Harry.

But, now, somehow, they were in the future where they had children. Ginny didn't know how she would react to the knowledge of who Harry's future (er present?) wife is. Harry would definitely be a part of her future if she had any say in it but this predicament seemed to have confused her about what she would do if she went stumbling upon one his kids.

Meanwhile, Harry was lost for words. He has seen some pretty wild things before but never would he have thought about what would happen in the future. Future seemed like an uncertainty when we was being attacked by something every other day. Having children didn't even cross his mind. With a war looming over their heads, Voldemort gaining power by each passing day and their side losing their members, how did they make it? How is it that things turned out to be in their favor after all?

And while he was on the future topic, who did he marry? Harry knew he wasn't a very romantic person by nature but he always thought he would find love. Yes, it was hard with being the famous Harry Potter but there has to be someone out there for him, right? But even he couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely attracted to Ginny this year. Why hadn't he noticed her before? All this time he had only known her as Ginny Weasley, his best friend's little sister. But something changed inside him this year, when he saw her with Dean. He couldn't place it at first but now that he did somehow comprehend it, he couldn't deny it either.

"So, can I trust you all to know your way to your classes tomorrow?" McGonagall suddenly broke the eerie silence.

They all simultaneously nodded and sighed, looking around. What time was it? The castle seemed oddly quiet but when their gaze fell outside, they realised it must be after curfew.

Turning around another hallway, the headmistress stopped and looked at them calmly. "The password is Abstinence, I hope you can find your way from here. I just remembered that I'll have to inform the staff of our little situation here" She said, nodded and turned in the other direction to leave.

"Oh and your trunks are already in your dorms" She reminded them, over her shoulder and then finally left.

Ron sighed, "I feel so tired right now. I don't think I'm ready to face any future people", he said.

Silence overtook the corridor before they promptly burst out laughing.

"Only you would say that, Ron", Harry grinned at him.

* * *

 _Please Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER : 3**_

 **INTO THE FUTURE**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Duh._

* * *

 _Ron sighed, "I feel so tired right now. I don't think I'm ready to face any future people", he said._

 _Silence overtook the corridor before they promptly burst out laughing._

 _"Only you would say that, Ron", Harry grinned at him._

* * *

After a few more minutes of mindless banter in the dark corridors, the four of them reached the staircase that took them directly to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was obviously asleep, judging by the outrageous snoring. Hermione tried to knock on her painting but that seem to do worse as the Fat Lady started getting louder. Several minutes later, Ron had had it. A 'hey' was shouted out before he could take out his wand and try a spell on the old darned portrait.

Turning around, they saw a tall and well-built boy walking towards them. Due to the dark they couldn't really make out his face but when he did appear in front of them, he was wearing a hoodie with the cap on. He raised his dark eyebrows at the four students, his expression not impressed with them.

"Don't wake the fat lady. She'll throw a tantrum and spurt out every name of the students that were out after the curfew", he said. His voice was rough but fluently smooth in its own way. He towered over them and his smirk reminded them of mischievous trouble. His eyes were twinkling but none could really make out its color due to the darkness.

"We-we're sorry. We're new here, you see", Hermione stuttered, having to crane her neck to look at him.

The boy wasn't looking at them though, he was looking down the corridor that he had just appeared from and just shrugged in reply to Hermione's statement.

"Wait, did you say, you're new?" He snapped his head towards them in confusion.

"Uh-yes?" Harry answered, slightly intimidated of the person. Why was he so tall?

"We have four new students appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the night? How'd you get in?" His voice had taken to a cautious tone that Harry was so familiar with.

"We-we, actually, some things, you know got messed up, and-" Poor Hermione couldn't finish the sentence, gazing at the boy whose face she hadn't even seen yet. Ginny cut her off though. Harry grinned to himself when he noticed how he had no effect whatsoever on her.

"We were supposed to arrive this afternoon actually but there were some problems, so it got late. We already met up with Professor McGonagall in her office. We were sorted into Gryffindor, so that's, uhm, that's the reason we're here, you see" She said it all in one breath.

The tall boy gave her a look and then nodded slowly, retracting his hand that was in his pocket.

'How strange?' Harry thought. 'I hadn't seen his hand go for his wand?'

"So" The boy coughed into his fist, "Do you know the password then?" Oh, ofcourse, he still didn't totally believe their story.

"Abstinence" Ron said proudly, ignoring the amused look from his friends as he divulged into a staring contest with the boy. The latter let out a small laugh before waking the sleeping fat lady –who gave them an earful before winking at the boy beside them- and the familiar Gryffindor Common Room door was swung open.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I hope you guys enjoy your stay" He paused.

"Did I just fucking say 'enjoy your stay'? What's wrong with me?" He said to himself before turning to face Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione who had climbed inside behind him.

The common room was slightly lit up but the fire was out and there wasn't a single person in view. The atmosphere of the room was the same. The same warm, cozy and comfortable feeling the four knew and loved for the past so many years. But it had changed over the years. The couches and sofas were looking remotely new, the chairs all around were shiny looking too, the room was significantly twice as big as any of them remembered and the walls weren't exactly stone anymore.

Did Hogwarts do a renovation programme or something?

The still unnamed boy turned towards them, a bored but polite look on his chiseled, striking face. His cheek bones looked as if they might trim diamonds, his dark hazel eyes were glistening with the need for sleep, his mouth was quirked in a smirk that might lead anyone to believe that that was his fixed expression. His face held a curious look but he didn't question them anymore.

"That's the way to the boys' dormitory and that one is for the girls" He told them, pointing at two different set of staircases. "Do you guys know which year you'll all be in?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

The four in question were still marveling over their common room. It seemed so different but it was so familiar at the same time. It looked way too spacious with no one present but even with the whole house down here, they couldn't imagine it ever feeling too crowded.

Professor McGonagall obviously changed a few stuff when she became the headmistress, they thought. The corridors hadn't really changed a lot, nor had the fat lady but standing in a place they all had spent so many months into, this place seemed awfully futuristic to them right now.

"Sixth, sixth years" Ron answered for all of them.

The boy nodded. "I'm going to sleep now. I hope you'll find your way to your dorms? See you guys around" He said, swiftly turning around and bounding up the boys staircase.

It wasn't until then that the four realised that his eyes were a golden hazel color. Funnily enough, it seemed awfully familiar.

"We didn't even ask him his name" Hermione trailed off, her eyes still on the spot the boy stood at.

Ron let out a choked sound and then cough to cover his blush when everyone turned towards him.

"He spoke as if he thought we would know him" Harry said, quietly.

"Know him? You mean, you mean to say-" Ginny didn't finish her sentence, raising her eyebrow at Harry.

"Maybe, maybe not. What I meant was that he might be known around here" He shrugged, defending himself.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Everyone basically does know each other at school, Harry. Not counting the shanky first and second years but he definitely wasn't one of them" he said.

"Weird though, isn't it? He asked us our years but didn't tell his?" Hermione questioned.

"He didn't ask us our names either" Ginny pointed out.

A sudden silence fell over the common room after that.

"McGonagall isn't as tactful as she used to be" Ron finally spoke up, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't she tell us fake names when we asked for a backstory? You reckon she didn't believe us?" Harry asked.

"She used veriteserum on you, Harry. A potion from her own desk" Hermione said, scoffing as she uttered, "She's getting old".

Ron nodded, "We are in the future, mind you" he said.

"Well, I'm knackered. I'm going to sleep. We can figure the name thing out in the morning, can't we?" Ginny groaned.

"We can but we've got to see McGonagall the first thing in the morning then" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah yeah" Ginny waved her hand and then nodded towards the girls staircase, pointedly looking at Hermione.

After muttering goodnights, the four were up the known stairs and into the dorms.

'Stranger things could happen' Harry thought before falling asleep.

* * *

"What do you want your names to be then?" The professor was looking at them with the utmost calm. She seemed to have developed some of the characteristic qualities of being a headmistress.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were still heaving from the run and the rant just a few seconds prior. Don't even ask.

"Anything! Who cares?" Ron all but yelled.

"Professor, what Ron means is that we really don't care what the names are. They won't be our real names anyway. We literally just ran away from a fourth year who asked us our names" Hermione explained.

"Okay, so let me see"

"Can we just get this over with, honestly?" Ginny whispered to Harry. The latter stifled his laugh at her expression.

"We can take on our middle names" Hermione suggested.

Professor McGonagall shook her head as Dumbledore's portrait laughed. "No, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid that won't work well" She said, closing the matter altogether. The said girl looked slightly put out but didn't say anything after that.

"Mr. Potter, you can be Charles Anwen. Mr. Weasley, you can be Edward Bronnen. Ms. Weasley, you can be Freya Bronnen . And lastly, Ms. Granger, you can be Imogen Anwen" Minerva listed the names off, after a while of thinking.

"So, Harry and I and Ginny and Ron are siblings? We barely look anything like each other after the charms you placed on us yesterday" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ms. Anwen, you can simply say that you're cousins. Your choice, really" The headmistress shrugged, leaving no room for confusion.

* * *

"So, we were all home schooled and lived in the same Wizarding neighborhood, and that's how we know each other so well?" Ginny repeated their made-up backstory.

"That honestly sounds like bullshit. I wouldn't believe it myself" Harry told his friends.

"Don't you think its stupid to be home schooled in a time which seems so safe? No You-Know-You around and all that?" Ron questioned no one in particular as the four of them neared the Great Hall.

"You're being too optimistic, Ron. We still don't know if all his followers have been caught or not. Danger wouldn't really leave us, don't you think?" Hermione started off seriously but then smirked as she joked.

Before any of them could say anything else, a body came hurling towards them. It was a boy with platinum blonde hair but he wasn't looking at either of them, he was running as if his life depended on it and his eyes were trained at something –er someone behind him.

"SCORPIOUS MALFOY! I SWEAR TO MERLIN, YOU ARE BLOODY DEAD!" A voice screeched just as the boy passed the four students and ran down the long corridor, turning just in time to throw another fearful look behind himself.

The voice, as it turned out, belonged to a girl. She was heaving and her blue eyes seemed to be spiting fire and her hair was red, which just added to her characteristic of extreme anger at the moment.

She stopped shortly a few feet away from the four, her eyes still on the corridor, shrieked once and then took off once again. The only countable people that were in the corridor, had seemed to have taken a side track and were staring at the girl as she ran and turned away. The other students' expression gave the four a feeling that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Did she just shout Malfoy?" Harry mumbled to himself but he knew the rest had heard him clearly.

"There's no denying that. Did you see his hair?" Ginny replied as a question.

Ron was shaking his head in disbelief, "Malfoy reproduced? How sick, what even, _what_?" He spluttered.

Hermione was probably the only one out of the group that didn't look remotely shaken. "Honestly, you three. We're in the future!" She reminded them, sighing.

But the rest of the three were still a mess staring at the place where the pair had just ran from. Hermione, however, being the ever observant person she is, noticed a shiny looking thing on the ground. She walked over, bent down and picked up the small object which she now recognized as the Prefect's Badge.

Reading it over once, she froze. She read it again, and again, and again, and _again_ , to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her.

"Ginny! Harry! Ron!" She said, her eye still on the badge in her hand.

The trio had stopped thinking about ways of maiming Malfoy so that he wouldn't reproduce. Walking over, Ron took the badge from her hands, frowning.

"Rose _Weasley_?" He read out loud.

* * *

 _Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER : 4**_

 **INTO THE FUTURE**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews to all the amazing readers. Also, in this chapter you'll see my OC.

* * *

 _"Ginny! Harry! Ron!" She said, her eye still on the badge in her hand._

 _The trio had stopped thinking about ways of maiming Malfoy so that he wouldn't reproduce. Walking over, Ron took the badge from her hands, frowning._

 _"Rose Weasley?" He read out loud._

* * *

"Well, she has to be related to the two of you" Harry said after a few moments of utter silence.

Ginny gave him a look and rolled her eyes as if to say _'duh'_.

"You mean to say that the girl that just shrieked, the girl who was running after _Malfoy_ is related to me?" Ron spluttered, his eyes widened.

"And me" Ginny pointed out, raising her eyebrow at Ron. The latter rolled his eyes.

"But _how_?" Ron asked.

"Seriously, Ron? You really want to know _how_? We have so many brothers. Does it honestly surprise you that one of them has a kid in the future?" Ginny replied, exasperated.

It was then Ron got a thoughtful look on his face. Looking at Ron's expression and then at each other, Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison at their best friend. He was _so_ ignorant sometimes.

"I think we should head to breakfast now. People are starting to realize that they've never seen us before" Hermione whispered to the group, discreetly looking around at all the looks from passerby's they were receiving.

The rest three nodded and continued their way to the Great Hall.

"What are we to do with this badge now?" Ron quietly asked, his eyes still on the object in his hands.

Harry shook his head, "Isn't it obvious? Keep it now so we can give it back to the girl later?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, yes ofcourse, your right" he said.

Right when they reached the entryway to the hall, the badge flew down the corridor from Ron's hands. He looked at his now empty hands, shocked for a moment before looking at Hermione for explanation.

The latter's eyes were still trained on the corridor, "I think Rose _Accio'ed_ the badge" she finally answered.

"Okay walla, she knows how to perform the Accio spell. Can we please eat now?" Ginny broke the lingering silence and together the four slipped inside the hall, not wanting to draw too much attention towards themselves.

That didn't happen. Naturally.

As they headed towards the Gryffindor table, they noticed every single head on the table turn towards them in confusion. Some looked as if they might confront them but in the end no one walked upto them or questioned anything. Their eyes didn't leave their forms though. Gazes followed them until they were seated at the end of the table.

"I've never, in my life, felt more embarrassed about sitting on my own table" Ron murmured, casting another look at the occasional turn of head towards them.

"Can you blame them? They haven't each any of us around. Wouldn't that surprise you, Ronald?" Hermione mumbled, scrunching her face in disgust while Ron plated his breakfast.

"Ron, just stop thinking for a moment. It's like we have to remind you every single time that we're in the bloody future" Harry said, annoyance in his tone.

Ron just shrugged and incoherently mumbled something but didn't speak. While the four stuffed their faces, Hermione looked around.

"Hogwarts is faring extremely well" She whispered to the group.

In response, their heads turned to look around the Great Hall too.

"Mind you, the last we saw of Hogwarts was when several students pulled out" Harry pointed out.

"Yes but I think the tables are longer. And there honestly are barely any seats left" The former replied.

"No, don't you see that one spot in the middle of the table is blandly left as if, almost as if it is for someone" Ginny wondered.

"Well, it is for someone, obviously. But I get what you're trying to say, Gin" Harry replied, smiling at the red-head. The latter blushed slightly at his use of a nickname.

The loud chatter in the hall suddenly fell and it got extremely quiet. Looking up, the four time travellers noticed most of the eyes were trained on the entrance. Turning her heads, they noticed a small group of students, dressed in their uniforms, heading straight inside the Great Hall.

The first thing Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione noticed was that there were 12 of them. They were talking amongst each other, smiling and waving at those around the hall but the way their eyes lingered, the four time travellers understood that they were awfully aware of the constant eyes on them.

They were stirring straight towards the empty space in the middle of the Gryffindor house table. Funnily enough, not all of them were Gryffindors. Ron was confused how people all around the table regarded even the people that weren't from their own house with such warmth, you would think they were just wearing the wrong color of robes.

The four people from the past also couldn't help but notice the 'Scorpius Malfoy' and 'Rose Weasley' from the hallway a few minutes prior. Then, the girl seemed beyond angry with the boy but now, they were laughing at something with the others as if someone had performed a memory charm on them.

The group looked like something out of a muggle novel. The clique people want to be in. The people everyone wants to be like. The members people want to date. It was weird, the way the group didn't seem to really relish the attention that was being showered on them. Though, not wanting to appear extremely rude, they did throw out some greetings.

"Is this the popular clique of the school or something?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Isn't the popular clique suppose to be prideful and arrogant though?" Ginny frowned, still looking at the friendly faces of said group.

"They look so familiar but so different at the same time" Harry quietly said, his eyes roaming to every face in the group.

"It's that boy from yesterday night! See him? He's right there beside the dark skinned girl, do you see him?" Ron was all over the place, staring pointedly at the tall, muscular boy who was chuckling at something they couldn't hear.

"Don't say dark skinned like that, Ronald" Hermione hissed, eyes blazing.

Ron recoiled a little, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, 'Mione" He replied, eyes wide.

Hermione just huffed, took the last bite of her toast and pushed her plate away. Ginny and Harry followed her actions, Ron completely ignored their stares. Their gaze again fell on the group.

One of them was the boy from the common room last night, as Ron pointed out. They could recognize him well. He definitely had the Quidditch player build, shoulders broad and his height tall. He was currently running his hand through his hair, shaking it. His black, shaggy hair that was stuck up in every direction, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed. Judging from his neat robes though, that probably wasn't true.

Next to him, was his girl clone. The girl was beautiful. Not the soft, delicate kind of beauty either, no, she looked like the strong, powerful, classy kind of beauty. The kind of beauty had attracted eyes whatever she wore, wherever she went, whatever she did. Her slightly wavy black hair was gracefully messy and reached her stomach. She was talking to someone who was seated directly in front of her, a soft smile of her face. They couldn't really see her eyes from their position but she looked so much like the boy beside her, they would be lying if they didn't think that the two were related.

On the boy's other side was the 'dark skinned' girl, as Ron so politely had put. Her face looked awfully familiar, as if it was someone's they saw every other day. Her hair was pulled in an intricate sort of hairstyle, dark and straight. She was definitely flirting with another pale haired boy on her other side. Suddenly, she stood to slap the arm of a boy seated in front of her.

This said boy was smirking mischievously. He was dark skinned too. Slightly blackish auburn hair, hands that moved to explain themselves, a loud boisterous kind of laugh. He too was definitely related to the girl who just slapped his arm with an annoyed look on her face.

The group consisted of another three red heads. Their hair varied in shades but it was red nonetheless. One of them was wearing Slytherin robes. She was right next to the first girl. Her blood red hair was classily all over the place. Her posture was one of confidence. She threw her head back laughing, clapping her hands before pointing at someone and saying something. None could really hear her but it sure was funny judging from the laughter that followed from those around her.

Another redhead was definitely a Weasley if taking her exact shade of hair in consideration. She sat tall, a book in front of her but it lay forgotten, as she was evidently very involved in the conversations around her. Her Weasley hair was in an elegant side braid and she was clad in Ravenclaw's blue robes.

The last redhead was the one they knew of. Rose _Weasley_. She didn't exactly have the Weasley red hair but it was definitely closer. Her physique was gracefully confident. She was shaking her head at something the Malfoy boy was muttering in whisper tones. The said Malfoy boy was also extremely tall, like every other boy in that group. His pale blonde signature Malfoy hair was in place and he evidently wore Slytherin robes.

There was unmistakably a veela amongst them too. Judging by her straight, no strand out of place, blonde hair. Perfectly arched eyebrows and a sharp look plastered on her beautiful face. Beside the girl was most probably her brother. His looks exactly like the former.

There were many other seated all around them, as they laughed without a worry in the world. Another group of students seated directly next to them on the Ravenclaw table were scribbling in their notepads. A few younger looking girls were evidently trying to click a picture.

"Are those girls trying to click their _pictures_?" Ginny asked, indignantly.

Harry nodded, his expression was bewildered. "Is this how future is?" he asked.

Ron shrugged, "Mate, look around, Slytherins are bloody laughing. People are seated on each other's tables, teachers seemed to have finished their breakfast hours ago and no fight or argument has broken out. Students look _happy_ not worried, like the ones in our time have to be. I think, _this_ is what the future is like" he ranted.

Hermione looked at Ron, as if seeing him in an entirely different light. "Where is all this coming from?" She whispered.

He shrugged again, "I don't know. Hogwarts does seem like a changed place but I think it's changed for the better"

Hermione was still sat staring at him. Harry and Ginny looked on at the pair in amusement.

"Never knew Ron could be so deep" Ginny smirked at her older brother. The latter scoffed.

"I agree with him, though. It's a happy time" Harry commented.

"It's a free time" Ginny interjected.

They looked around again. "When is McGonagall introducing us?" Hermione suddenly asked.

The rest three shrugged, "Don't know. But I'll go with today's dinner time" Harry replied.

"You know, I was just thinking-" Hermione started.

"Like always, you mean" Ron cut her off, with a chuckle.

Hermione glared at him, "Shut up, Ron. You could do with some thinking too" she said.

"Yeah? You weren't saying that a couple of seconds ago" He smirked.

"So, I was thinking, we should go to the library" she ignored Ron's laugh and told the other two.

Harry and Ginny had to laugh at that one too.

"Why?"

"Well, because, if Harry does live, like Professor McGonagall said, and if he does have children, like she implied, and You-know-who's gone in this time, again, like McGonagall said, don't you think Harry would've had a hand in it?" Hermione questioned.

The rest reluctantly nodded their heads.

"So, just think about it, don't you think Harry would have a book on him or something like that? If we're 26 years into the future, that's possibly the only way to find out who our children are" She finished, smugly.

Ginny was confused, "We can just ask some student rather than searching the library, Hermione. Won't Harry's children have his surname and Ron's will have ours?" She said.

Ron and Harry nodded at that. Why sit in the library if you can just ask somebody?

Hermione shook her head desperately, "But we're new here. We can't just go around asking that"

Ginny paused, " _Because_ we're new here, we _can_ go around asking that"

Hermione was quiet for about a minute before speaking up again, "Alright, lets see how any of us ask that"

Ginny groaned, "When you say it like that, you library idea does seem better. But I stand my ground, we can just ask it casually, can't we?" She said, raising her eyebrow at Harry and Ron.

The duo shrugged, "Anything that requires not going to the library" Ron replied and Harry laughed.

* * *

 _Please leave a review._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter : 5**_

 **Into The Future**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

* * *

Dinner was noisy. Laughs and conversations were continuously flowing. The four time travelers were probably the only quiet group in the Great Hall. They had their heads ducked, and their minds were racing.

"I still don't believe it" Ron whispered, he seemed to be in a daze.

Hermione frowned at him before shrugging, "I mean, I knew that he'd be good and turn out well but honestly, did you ever think of this?"

"He always did do well in that subject. I mean, honestly, it did surprise me for a few minutes before it seemed as if he shouldn't be doing anything but this" Ginny explained.

Harry heaved a sigh, "Neville. Neville Longbottom, Hogwart's Herbology Professor" he said slowly.

Earlier the day, they had been handed their schedules by the Gryffindor's Head. That position was currently being held by Professor Neville Longbottom.

This Neville Longbottom was eerily confident. He still had the same demeanor with his politeness but he seemed to have done extremely well in looks department. This Neville Longbottom was certainly _not_ the Neville Longbottom they were used to.

"But it's so nice, don't you think? How he's the professor of his favorite subject?" Hermione may have squealed a little for her friend.

"Didn't McGonagall say that she was going to inform the staff. Neville positively did _not_ look like he had any clue about it" Harry said.

"What is McGonagall doing? Forgetting to give us our fake names, saying that she'll be informing the staff and then _not_ informing them" Ron huffed in annoyance.

Ginny gave him a sharp look, "She must've done it for a reason. Let's not forget Ron, she _is_ the headmistress of the school" she said.

"Can we ask her where she's reached with the looking for a solution for our problem thing?" Harry asked no one in particular, anxiously.

His friends gave him a look, "What?!" he yelped.

"We've barely been here for 24 hours, Harry. And anyway, don't you want to know more about your future?" Hermione asked him hopefully.

Harry scoffed, "Yeah right. You saw how well both your and Ginny's plans went" he said sarcastically.

Both said girls turned to glare at him for that, "Oh yeah? Why don't you suggest something then?" Ginny said in challenging tone.

Harry thought about it for a moment before turning to look at Ron. The latter was evidently being extremely unhelpful and just shrugged his shoulder. Harry's green eyes fell on the group again.

"I have a feeling. It's- I don't know, I just have a feeling" he said after minutes of inspecting the loud group.

Hermione looked at him, a million questions surfacing her mind. "What is it, Harry?" she asked, softly.

"That, that clique over there" Harry nodded towards their direction.

The loud group was again seated in the middle of the Gryffindor table, like the breakfast and lunch times. It didn't take a genius to figure out the fact that even though it wasn't officially booked for them, everyone certainly knew that those seats were theirs.

The group had a few more students in it now. All of them had wide smiles on their faces. The girls didn't look as if they had just gone through a full day of unruly studies, not a hair out of place since the morning the four had seen them.

"Hmm, what about them?" Ginny murmured, eyeing the group.

"How do you suppose they all know each other?" Harry asked.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned to look at him in surprise. That certainly wasn't the question they were expecting, by the looks of it.

"Uh-" Now all four of them were sat staring at the clique, not unlike the morning. They noticed now that they seemed to have less attention on them now as compared to breakfast time, earlier in the day.

"Maybe they're childhood friends?" Ron suggested, weakly.

"You know, more than half of them look related to each other" Hermione observed.

Harry nodded, "Exactly. And not to forget, one of the people in that group is the girl, Rose Weasley" he pointed out.

Realization dawned on Hermione. "You don't mean-"

"That they're related to the big family of Weasleys? Actually, that's exactly what I'm trying to say" Harry cut her off.

Ron shook his head, casting another glance at them, "But- But, don't you see? Barely any of them are redheads" he said, smugly.

Hermione turned towards him, frowning. "That doesn't mean anything, Ron"

"What do you mean? Yes, it does"

"No, Ron. What Hermione is trying to say is that there are seven of us. And to have children, you need another er- person. And _that_ another person can very well have totally different shades of hair and eyes" Ginny ranted.

"Oh- oh, I get it" Ron nodded, thoughtfully.

"But, well, most of the girls do seem to have red hair" Hermione took the liberty of pointing out, just as their dinner plate disappeared and dessert reappeared.

"Am I the only one who thinks the food here is better?" Ron blurted out, his cheeks reddened at the looks he received.

"It's strange, you know. These times" Ginny whispered.

"I mean, we didn't have classes today at all and McGonagall cancelled them so casually. Could you imagine her doing that back in our time?" She elaborated.

Harry shook his head, "A prank, she said, didn't she? Even Fred and George haven't pulled a prank that big that the classes get cancelled for the day"

"Instead of the one during our OWLS" Ron pointed at him with his spoon.

"I still say that we should search the library a little better" Hermione hissed, glaring at Ron until he put his spoon away.

"Come off it Hermione, we were in there for hours, if you didn't realise. I just don't understand why we can't just ask Professor McGonagall. Why is she playing riddles with us?" Ginny replied, angrily.

Harry had an involuntary smile on his lips at her expression. Shaking his head, he noticed McGonagall get up from her seat. All the students were giving each other confused looks.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you all had a lovely free day today, but don't expect it likewise tomorrow because we've finally caught the culprits" She started, her expression not impressed but the small smile on her lips seemed to say otherwise.

"The other side of the castle was turned pink and a charm that powerful, I'm sure most of you know who was involved in this notorious event so I'll be refraining from saying their names but I'll see you in detention tomorrow, surely" She gave a curt nod at the student body.

The great hall was in laughter, some even rolling on the floor. None of this seemed to have an effect on the headmistress though, regardless of the mess the student body was in. The four time travellers looked at each other in confusion and thought that they were probably the only ones that weren't losing their shit.

"Someone turned the castle pink and McGonagall's so calm about it?" Harry looked at his old professor in confusion.

Ron shook his head in disbelief, "She's definitely getting old mate"

The clique, however, were cheering like they won the house cup. Patting each other's backs and saluting the laughing crowd, they were on adrenaline high.

"However," The professor began again after so graciously waiting for the noise to die down.

"I have another news. Hogwarts is welcoming 4 new students today. They are all 6th year Gryffindors and I hope that you all will be on your best behavior with them, keeping their interests in mind. We welcome Edward and Freya Bronnen and Charles and Imogen Anwen"

Now, they had every eye on them. Most of them were curious but others were blank. Ducking their heads, while coughing to make the environment slightly less awkward, they nodded at the headmistress' words in respect. After a few seconds, it was time to leave. The four got up in timed speed and dashed out of the hall.

"I was dreading that" Ron grumbled while they fast walked through the corridors.

"I thought you liked attention" Ginny teased him whilst her brother rolled his eye at her.

"One thing was strange though, if a new student like us arrived in our time, everyone would be wary of them but here-"

"They weren't?" Hermione cut Harry off.

He shrugged in response, "Sort of. They weren't wary but I felt like they could take us very easily if they tried"

"So, you mean to say, that our time is wary while this time is confident?" Ginny raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, what I mean to say is that our time is doing things without really knowing what to do while this time is aware" He defended himself.

"Can we please just shut up about our time and this time? I just want to sleep" Ron groaned.

"Still, library tomorrow" Hermione said, out of nowhere.

The rest groaned just as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

" _What?_ " The girl in question cried indignantly.

"Wouldn't we have classes tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Oh my god, I just realised! We don't even know the date or month or anything yet. What did we do all day today?" Hermione panicked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, stopping in front of the portrait, "Rot in library all day, what else?" She mumbled.

Just as they stepped inside the Gryffindor Common Room, they noticed most of the eyes were on them again.

"This will take time getting used to" Ron mumbled, as they took a seat on the floor near the hearth.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me what day it is today?" Hermione asked a young girl who was dutifully doing her work.

The said girl gave them a confused look, "It's Friday, the 30th of October, ofcourse" she said, her accent sounding foreign.

"Thank you" Hermione gave the girl an awkward smile before facing her friends again.

"Do you know what this means?"

"No?"

"Honestly Ron, we have the entire weekend to find…. Er-find our children" she said.

"Not in the library though, please" Harry muttered, hoping Hermione wouldn't hear.

"Alright, if not my plan, you suggest one yourself then. Lets hear it then, Harry" she said.

"I stand my theory. That group just gives me the chills" He replied.

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Chills? In a bad way or good?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, just in a sense of familiarity"

Just as he said this, the portrait was swung open once again and in came the boy who they had met the first day and with him was the girl that looked exactly like him, and they were evidently arguing. The audience had gone quiet.

"Oh my god, just one person that I tell you to stay away from, it's the same person you will choose to run behind!" The girl faced her look-alike, a fierce expression on her face.

"We weren't even doing anything. We were just talking, for god's sake!" He replied back frustrated.

"But- ugh, you didn't see the smug look she gave me, James!" She said.

"Why would she send you a smug look anyway? Don't you two hate each other?" He asked as they both stomped towards the set of staircases.

"Because she was flirting with the one person who is closest to me! Just, forget about it then. I'm so done talking with you about this again and again" She gave him one angry look and took off towards the girls dorms.

The boy stood on the spot for a whole minute, before looking behind his shoulders at the audience he had and stomped his way up towards the boys dorms.

Silence ensued in the huge common room before they broke out in whispers and conversations once again. Several other people followed the two of them while the rest seemed to have forgotten about it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong-" Hermione started.

"But she called him James, right?" Harry interrupted.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
